


Young Man, Go Clean Up Your Room

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Alan turns a chore into a game.Originally posted on tumblr November 5th 2016.
Kudos: 15





	Young Man, Go Clean Up Your Room

The floor was littered with bits and pieces. Rubbish from half-eaten snacks, plastic containers, the odd gaming console or two. The desk was messy with old papers and pencil shavings, and the bed was absolutely covered by dirty clothes.

Alan surveyed the scene before him with disgust. The place was an absolute pigsty! Either that, or a rat’s nest. Either analogy suited just fine.

Usually, his room was just a bit messy. Maybe the odd shirt here or there, but this? This was madness! He may still have to try to retain his teenager pride, but he just had to clean up. How could he face his older brothers and Grandma if he didn’t? He would never live it down!

Turning around and dashing to the laundry cupboard, he pulled out a pair of gloves, goggles and a broom. Snapping the gloves and the goggles on, he took the broom and struck a pose in his bedroom doorway, feeling the strength of a thousand past teenage superheroes flowing through him.

He had let this get out of hand, but he would stop it. He would clean up his room, and put a stop to the madness. He would make his family and all past chore-obedient teenagers proud!

One more thing before he got started. Alan grabbed his music player, put his earbuds in, and put it on shuffle.

_Young man, there’s no need to feel down._

_I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground…_

Alan smiled, and twirled on the spot, brandishing the broom in a flourish.

Who said cleaning your room couldn't be fun?

First, getting rid of all rubbish.

Alan picked up his gaming stuff and placed it in one of his drawers. Then, he went about sweeping all the plastic and tin foil into a pile, which he carefully put in the bin. That done, he went onto cleaning up his desk.

Using a smaller hand brush, he swept all the pencil shavings and rubber bits into his free hand, and then in the bin. Next, he gathered all the old pieces of paper, screwed them all up into a ball and chucked them into the bin, basketball player style.

“Three points!”

All that was left was his bed.

Alan tested for cleanliness by sniffing his clothes, one by one. It wasn’t so bad since he had long-ago become accustomed to his own smell, and he could just about make out what needed to be washed and what could go back into the cupboard.

Folding the clean stuff, Alan put it where it belonged. Taking the large pile of dirty clothes, he ran down to the laundry and dumped them there. He put back the goggles and broom, and took off the gloves, chucking them in the bin.

When he got back to his room, the youngest inhabitant of the island really just wanted to sleep. Yet, there was still one more thing to be done.

Alan took the blanket and the sheets and held them up one at a time, flipping them up and down in the air so the creases would come out. He tucked the blanket and the sheets into the mattress, patting them down for extra comfort. Lastly, he took his pillow and fluffed it up. He put it at the end of the bed and then stood back.

His room looked marvelous.

Walking forward, Alan took his earphones out and collapsed on the bed, sighing in content. He had accomplished what not many other teenagers would ever think of doing. He was finally able to take nice, long nap.

Alan got comfortable, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Scott slowly walked up the stairs and down the hallway to his room, his hands in his pockets, whistling an odd tune.

He noticed Alan’s door slightly open, and he stopped when he heard rough, loud snores coming from inside.

Pushing the door fully open, Scott poked his head inside the doorway and stared at his youngest brother.

“Oh, Alan,” he sighed fondly.

The kid had fallen asleep in the oddest-looking position. He lay on his back with one foot in the middle of the pillow and the other hanging off the edge of the bed. His skinny arms stretched out so that his body was in some sort of lanky star shape, and his head was almost hanging off the edge of the bed. His mouth was open slightly as he snored. Messy blonde hair fell lightly over his face.

Scott wandered over to the bed and picked Alan up, pulling the sheets back so he could properly tuck his little brother in.

Scott placed a gentle kiss on Alan’s forehead and swept the kid's tousled hair back.

“Goodnight, Alan.”

He walked to the door, and slowly pulled it shut.


End file.
